The conventional way to achieve pivotability in a connection between two machine parts is to use a hinge journalled in bearings, comprising one or more bearings arranged on a shaft/axle (hereinafter axle) which is fixed in between a pair of mounting cheeks or the like on one of the machine parts. The inner race of the bearing or bearings is disposed on the axle and, possibly with the aid of distancing rings, bridges the distance between the fixing cheeks, while the outer race of the bearing or bearings is effectively connected to the second machine part. Since relative movement between the inner bearing race and the axle produces progressively increasing wear resulting in excessive play and perhaps fracture of the axle, the race has to be fixed relative to the axle by means of nuts screwed onto each of the respective axle ends. It is important that the nuts are tightened just the right amount, since excessive tightening may jeopardize the attachment of the mounting cheeks, and excessive play may arise as a result of insufficient tightening, with the results mentioned above
One drawback with the above locking arrangement is that locking is effected through the medium of two nuts mounted on respective ends of the axle. When the axle is located in a confined space, it is difficult to reach the nuts on both ends of the axle in order to tighten the same.
Therefore, a need existed to provide a system and method to overcome the above problem. The system and method would provide an improved arrangement for locking an axle into a pair of mounting cheeks and stabilizing a machine member where solely one end of the axle need be accessible in order to clamp or lock the axle into a pair of mounting cheeks and stabilize the machine member